Rito de Año Nuevo
by Eriredia
Summary: Sarumi / Es año nuevo en Shizume. Fushimi y Yata han acordado juntarse ese día sólo para hacerse compañía y seguir curando viejas heridas. Misaki descubrirá, en el transcurso de la noche, una o dos cosas
1. Chapter 1

**Género: **_Friendship, Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi. Alerta de teorías._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_Saruhiko Fushimi __**x **__MisakiYata (Sarumi)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Ni __**K Project **__ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de la GoRa y GoHands. Esto lo hago por amor a Fushimi y Misaki y sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Rito de Año Nuevo**_

El traqueteo incesante de sus amigos estaba mareando a Misaki. Aún así, ayudaba lo más que podía acarreando cosas pesadas, limpiando alguna que otra mesa con un paño húmedo y pasando letras multicolores a Anna, quien estaba poniéndolas en alto firmemente sujeta por Kamamoto. Suspiró con cariño al ver a la niña reírse levemente en los brazos de Rikio. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la veía contenta, de lo poco que mostraba sus emociones? Mucho tiempo. No era para menos, ni para ella ni para ningún miembro del Clan Rojo.

Hacía poco, había sido el primer aniversario de muerte de Mikoto Suoh, su rey. Había sido un gris día nevado en el que Reisi Munakata se había mostrado en el bar a presentar respetos por Mikoto, habiendo sido el ejecutor de su condena. Misaki pudo notar que en el rostro parsimonioso y la mirada elegante se escondían un dolor y un remordimiento insanos. Y antes de siquiera intentar decirle algo, el hombre ya se había despedido educadamente de todos y había salido por la puerta, cerrándola débilmente.

Desde que se dio por finalizado un luto de seis meses en que los Rojos no habían dado problemas ni mucho menos hecho acto de presencia en las calles, pareció que todos habían llegado al consenso de que a su líder no le hubiera gustado que siguieran sus vidas tristemente y subyugados a su recuerdo en su ausencia. Siendo Mikoto, les habría pedido que siguieran adelante por él; todos se habían esforzado mucho por ello, siendo el cambio más notorio el de Anna. Y ahora, finalizando el año, Kusnagi se había encargado de hacer que la navidad recién pasada y el año nuevo que celebrarían ese mismo día, fueran los mejores.

Anna rio cuando Kamamoto le hizo cosquillas, sentándola en su hombro.

Pero Misaki seguía mareado. Estaba esperando que la fiesta comenzara y culminara tan pronto como fuera posible y no, no era que no quisiera compartir la llegada del nuevo año con su familia. Él, tenía un compromiso.

_Asegúrate de ser puntual_, le habían dicho. Sonrió abiertamente, camuflando sus expectativas con el cálido ambiente que había caído sobre el bar desde bien entrada la mañana. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mano que estaba extendiendo los adornos a Anna dentro de la caja, revolviendo, jugando con la última letrasin tomarla.

—¡Misaki! —Escuchó, espabiló y su rostro enrojeció de rabia.

—¡No me llames por mi nombre, joder Kamamoto! —Gritó.

—Perdona, pero estabas como en otro planeta —Yata puso el último adorno de la caja en manos de la niña con delicadeza y ella lo colgó en un movimiento rápido. El hombre rubio la bajó de su hombro y Misaki, lanzando la caja, la tomó en brazos para depositarla en el suelo; ella tomó su mano, calmándolo y sonsacándole una sonrisa.

—Es Año Nuevo —le dijo, con la voz calma de siempre—, por hoy no te enojes.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza, recordando todos los motivos que tenía para estar contento. Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo y Akagi corrió a abrirla al grito de "¡Yo abro!". Tras ella, metida dentro de un abrigo color crema y el rostro escondido en una bufanda blanca, estaba Seri Awashima en calidad de civil, que se había unido "espiritualmente" al Clan al comenzar a salir con Kusanagi (después de que el hombre de lentes insistiera con ganas) bajo la condición que había puesto Munakata de no mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos.

Anna soltó la mano de Yata y fue corriendo a recibirla con un abrazo. Seri la levantó para abrazarla después de deshacerse de la tela que cubría su cuello, dejó un beso en su mejilla y la dejó marchar para que fuera con Izumo a tomarse de su brazo.

—Bienvenida —dijo el barman, extendiendo la mano para tomar su abrigo, el cual la mujer le entregó con una sonrisa. Misaki se estremeció un poco, todavía sin acostumbrarse a ver a la "mujer deslamada" comportándose de esa manera—, creí que llegarías al empezar la fiesta.

Seri saludó con la mano y la mirada a los presentes y disimuladamente lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Misaki. Lo que más desconcertó al muchacho, fue la impenetrabilidad del gesto. Para distraerse decidió buscar sus cascos.

—Quería ver en qué podía ayudar —contestó la mujer, mirando directamente a la cocina—. ¿Vienes conmigo, Anna? —Preguntó amablemente, provocando algún sobresalto, logrando que Yata dejara los cascos y soltara una risa entre dientes. La niña asintió y la siguió adentro.

Kusanagi se giró hacia el grupo, que miraba con interés a la rubia mientras caminaba con Anna. Misaki volvió a lo suyo antes de escucharlo gruñir:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué miran? ¡La fiesta no se va hacer sola!

•

A eso de las ocho todo estuvo listo. Cerraron las cortinas, encendieron una esfera de colores vivos que colgaba del techo y pusieron música jazz. Los bocadillos estaban en sus bandejas, sobre las mesitas y los tragos sobre la barra

Correrse de la fiesta no supondría ningún reto con todos en lo suyo. Anna estaba con los muchachos, escuchando sus conversaciones dispersas al igual que Seri, que estaba sentada en un banco e Izumo que estaba tras su barra, conversando animadamente por sobre la música, tragos en una mano cada uno y las otras entrelazadas. Sonrió. Se alegraba por Kusanagi. Después de todo, las rencillas entre Azules y Rojos habían aminorado y la palabra _traición_ pareció haber quedado en un segundo plano si bien nada de aquello significaba reconciliación. Al menos para él.

Yata trató de tomar un vaso de cerveza y Kamamoto se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Ah, no, tú no tomas —dijo riéndose.

—¡Te jodes! ¡Tengo veinte! —Reclamó Misaki, tratando de alcanzar el vaso sin mucho éxito. Kamamoto iba a beberse el líquido cuando una mano rápida se lo quitó.

—¡Kusanagi! —Gritaron ambos amigos, molestos.

—Yata —Kusanagi sostenía el vaso con delicadeza y en un movimiento rápido acabó con el contenido—, tú lo quieras o no sigues siendo nuestro niño, así que de alcohol para ti en este bar, nada.

—¡Que te den! —Contestó provocando las risas de los demás.

Alrededor de las diez se acercó a la puerta echándose encima la capucha que tenía su polerón y tomando su tabla. Tendría que patinar rápido a casa para ponerse ropa distinta, tal vez unos pantalones diferentes y quizás abrigarse un poco antes de que comenzara a nevar de nuevo y otra cosa muy importante que había comprado para ese día.

Antes de que hubiera tocado el pomo de la puerta, sintió una mano en el hombro, era Kamamoto.

—¿Ya te vas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y el hecho de que su amigo notara su huida, también— Sí, me entró sueño —se excusó bostezando exageradamente, pero sabiendo que eso no serviría.

—Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado.

—El año pasado no estaba de puto humor para celebrar ni una mierda —se pasó una mano por la cara, alcanzando a notar cómo Anna lo estaba mirando—. Mira, esto es… es _importante. _

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante, Yata?

—Nada. Digo, es que… ¡ah, jódete! —Le gritó, aprovechando que la música aplacaba el sonido de su voz— Tengo que verme con alguien, ¿te parece esa respuesta? Ya me comprometí, ahora no puedo faltar aunque quiera —espetó, y sin dar tiempo a que el hombre reaccionara, salió por la puerta rápidamente, cerrándola con cuidado al hacerlo.

—Ah…

—No te preocupes, Kamamoto —llamó Anna y él tuvo que bajar la vista, encontrándose con el rostro levemente sonriente de la niña—. Él va estar bien, tiene algo que hacer.

•

De camino a casa se preguntó si debería comprar algo de comer, podía optar por algo simple, una bolsa de papas, quizás. Mejor así. Sabiendo que no podría probar nada después, decidió que sería buena idea sacar algunos yenes de la bolsa que tenía en su mesita de noche y comprar algo para el camino. Dobló en la esquina con habilidad y pronto se encontró en frente a una puerta algo desteñida, ni siquiera lo bastante grande como para que Kamamoto pudiera entrar con facilidad estando en su peso de invierno. Se rió internamente de su observación.

El lote de casitas era pequeño y viejo, por lo mismo, barato, y Misaki había trabajado duro para poder comprar una de las casas. La plusvalía no era altaen el sector,así que había hecho el negocio con el anterior dueño y ahora podía decir que tenía, al menos, su lugar propio.

Todavía sobre la patineta rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pescadores y sacó una llave que metió en la desgastada cerradura, haciéndola girar dentro y destrabando el seguro. Bajó de su medio de transporte y lo pisó por un extremo para que se levantara hacia él. Empujó la puerta y entró, buscando rápidamente el interruptor de la luz del corredor para poder adentrarse hasta la sala sin tener que caerse. Una vez ahí miró el desastre que tenía; ya lo ordenaría en enero, se dijo y corrió hacia su cuarto donde al menossu ropa no estaba desperdigada por el suelo y no había basura en todas partes. De la cama ni hablar, no estaba hecha.

La habitación consistía básicamente en la cama, que estaba junto a una ventana y cuyo respaldo estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta. Al lado de ella había una mesita de noche simple con su lámpara y la consola de videojuegos cargándose. El ropero estaba en la pared paralela a la ventana. Encendió la luz tirando de una cadenita junto a la cama.

Abrió el ropero y rebuscó entre las cajas que había, de ropa, casi nada, y encontró una chaqueta negra que venía con una capucha con pelo sintético en los bordes y que le habían regalado sus amigos para su cumpleaños número veinte. Todos habían hecho trabajos por ahí para poder comprarla y no la había usado nunca, así que le pareció que sería una buena ocasión para estrenarla. Apartó la prenda lazándola en la cama. Encontró, además, un canguro gris con capucha y sin diseño que no sabía que tenía. Decidió que conservaría los mismos pantalones cortos. Las zapatillas las cambió por unas negras de lona.

Se quitó la polera para quedar sólo con la sudadera negra y se puso el canguro para probar; le quedaba bien. Tomó la chaqueta, se la calzó y rebuscó en su cajonera su monedero. Sacó unos yenes para correr hacia la sala. Agarró las llaves, su reproductor de música y se dirigió al corredor, donde tomó la tabla y salió, cerrando con llave. Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Maldición! —Se quejó, cayendo en cuenta de que se le había quedado algo. Volvió a meter la llave y la dejó en la puerta, por fuera. Fue disparado hacia su habitación y volvió a buscar algo en la mesa de noche. Cuando lo encontró fue hasta la salida y cerró nuevamente.

Partió hasta el bazar que estaba cerca de su casa, dando la vuelta en la esquina. Vio con pesar que las luces estaban apagadas. Perfecto. Gruñó un insulto y cambió la dirección. Ahora iría al centro, al edificio donde Totsuka había sido asesinado por el rey incoloro. ¿Por qué ahí, en el lugar en que había sostenido a su amigo en brazos hasta que hubo dado su último suspiro? Por simple casualidad.

El año anterior no había sido capaz de soportar el sopor del que era víctima el bar debido al vacío que habían dejado Tatara y Mikoto, entonces se había calzado el polerón junto con los audífonos tipo casco, se puso su gorro y se echó encima la capucha. Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle alguna cosa, él ya había tomado su patineta y mandado a cambiar diciendo que tenía sueño. Había salido dando un portazo y echado a andar con las manos apretadas en puños dentro delos bolsillos.

No quería ir a casa, sólo se sentaría en su cama y lo único que haría sería pensar, que era lo que menos necesitaba. Siguió patinando por las calles vacías, vagamente iluminadas por los postes, sin rumbo fijo, sin saber dónde ir. Trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa o de dejarse llevar por la música, que había pasado de un rap suave a algo más violento.

Cuando se hubo fijado dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente al edificio donde unas semanas antes Totsuka Tatara había fallecido. En un impulso, tomó su tabla, la escondió tras unos arbustos que difícilmente se veían y dio un rodeo hasta el callejón colindante para colarse por la escalera de servicio. Llegó hasta el penúltimo piso y ahí acababa la escalera. Frente a él había una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Una de dos, o había estado así todo el tiempo o alguien se le había adelantado. Dudó un momento. Luego frunció el ceño y pateó la puerta.

Avanzó por el tramo que lo dejaba en el último piso y siguió por la escalera hasta llegar a una zona pequeña y cuadrada donde estaba la puerta que lo dejaría en la azotea; esta también estaba abierta. La empujó y salió hacia el frío exterior.

Pero no vio a nadie.

Caminó hasta el borde y miró hacia abajo con las manos aún escondidas. Se quitó los audífonos que estaban sobre el gorro. Bufó, y cuando quiso sentarse, algo impactó contra su cabeza— ¿¡Quién…!? —Comenzó y se giró para encarar aquien lo estaba molestando, pero otro proyectil le dio directo en el pecho.

Se agachó para recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que era un caramelo redondo y oscuro, de esos que tenían sabor a cola. Miró hacia atrás y buscó en la oscuridad, encontrándose con la delgada silueta de un hombre sentado en el piso y cuya espalda estaba pegada a la pared del cubículo en el que se encontraba la puerta. Sin tener que observar mucho, reconoció a Saruhiko Fushimi, jugando con un caramelo entre los dedos. Había pasado a su lado y no lo había visto.

—De todos los lugares a los que podrías huir —dijo Fushimi, levantándose del suelo— tenías que venir, justamente, aquí —Yata levantó una ceja, dando un paso hacia el otro, esgrimiendo una sonrisa de lado—. No estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo.

—Entonces lárgate —le espetó señalando la puerta con una cabezada.

—Llegué primero, Mi-sa-ki —ronrroneó divertido—, además es víspera de año nuevo y este lugar es lo bastante grande como para que podamos estar los dos.

—Jódete —contestó, avanzando hacia él. Se tumbó al lado derecho de la puerta, obligando a que Saruhiko se posicionara del lado izquierdo. Trató de ignorar la presencia de su acompañante, sin mucho éxito.

Saruhiko se había metido a la boca el dulce con el que había estado jugando y Misaki pudo escuchar el ruido de un envoltorio de papel así que se giró a ver, encontrándose con la mano del Azul; le estaba tendiendo un caramelo. Yata lo observó por un segundo, como buscando alguna trampa.

—¿Qué le pusiste?

—Nada —contestó el muchacho de pelo azul.

—Tú jamás andas con dulces —inquirió Misaki.

—Munakata me los dio.

—Ah… —Yata entonces tomó el dulce y lo examinó entre sus dedos, imaginando que Saruhiko no podía ser tan malo como para adulterar algo así. Mas le sorprendió que Reisi estuviera regalando dulces; lo asoció a que todo el mundo estaba de fiesta es día. De todos modos, se atrevió a preguntar:— ¿Por qué el Rey Azul te regalaría estas cosas?

—No creo que te incumba —soltó Fushimi. Misaki le dirigió una mirada enojada.

—Recién me decías que no querías pelea —dijo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un suspiro prolongado, entonces Saruhiko se dejó caer en su lado de la puerta; en el suelo, flectó la pierna izquierda y en la rodilla apoyó su brazo, mirando hacia la nada. Yata, sin nada mejor que hacer, le dio inicio a la música en volumen alto, sin ponerse los cascos. De ahí en más, por al menos media hora, no se dijeron nada.

El silencio que los sumió no era ni incómodo ni tranquilo, había cierta tensión y Misaki se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier movimiento. El caramelo ya se había derretido en su boca y no se atrevía a pedir otro.

—Apaga esa cosa —dijo de repente Saruhiko, y Misaki dio un salto.

—¿Por qué? Es mío, yo decido que hago con esto.

—Me molestan —siguió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yata se giró hacia él, cruzando las piernas— ¿Qué? —Preguntó— ¿Qué demonios es lo que tanto te molesta?

Fushimi se demoró un poco en responder, se giró hacia Misaki con el ceño fruncido. —Tus cascos —gruñó mientras señalaba los audífonos en el cuello del pelirrojo—, los detesto.

Misaki soltó una risa. Había pensado que la música que estaba escuchando era la causa del descontento del otro— Qué estupidez.

—A mí no me parece gracioso, Misaki —espetó Fushimi y el tono de su voz le indicó que era mejor no jugar con él.

¿Por qué no le gustarían? Tenía que haber algo. Decidió que insistiría hasta que le diera una razón— A mí sí —le dijo, tentando su suerte—, no me creo que seas tan inmaduro.

—No estamos hablando de un asunto de madurez.

—¿Entonces?

—No te importa —contestó con los dientes apretados mientras le lanzaba otro caramelo—. Cómete el maldito dulce y deja de hablar —las palabras de Saruhiko lo molestaban más de lo debido. Ahora pensando cada vez menos, se lanzó a hablar; que fuera como saliera.

—¡Son unos malditos audífonos! —Gritó, esperando más negativas.

—¡Los detesto! —Respondió el más alto alzando la voz— No me importa la forma que tengan, el color o quien los use y mucho menos la música que hagan sonar, pero los _odio_ porque de entre toda la masa de estúpidos _tú_ los traes puestos. Y si eres tan ciego y tan tonto como para no _saber por qué_, será mejor que te calles y pares de insistir, porque no tengo ganas de darte explicaciones.

La voz de Yata se atascó en su garganta. _¿Sería por eso? _Pensó, tratando de hacer que las palabras de Saruhiko tuvieran alguna concordancia con lo que se imaginaba. Así que apagó el reproductor y se quitó los audífonos para dejarlos en el suelo, fuera de la vista del otro. Tenía una idea más o menos clara de qué era, pero prefirió no aventurarse; recordó que antes usaban _entre los dos_ un par de aquellos, de esos que venían separados. Misaki los había tirado al tacho de la basura en Homra el día que compró sus cascos.

Frente a Saru.

Yata había, con ese acto, hecho trizas parte de su lazo con Saruhiko.

En sus ojos se instaló un ardor insistente y una sensación de opresión se situó en su pecho y sintió _culpa._ Analizó por un segundo todo lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta, pudo _verdaderamente_ darse cuenta de qué tan egoísta había sido, de cómo _nunca_ se había detenido a pensar en lo que en verdad quería Fushimi. El muchacho siempre lo había seguido a todos lados sin cuestionar ni un movimiento, ni una sola palabra, pero en el momento en que ambos habían dado la mano a Mikoto Suoh, Saruhiko, reticente y casi dando un paso atrás, se había mordido el labio, tensado su cuerpo y finalmente, estirado su mano para tomar la del Rey; Misaki había decidido pasar ese hecho por alto. Si lo hubo notado, lo fingió hasta el punto en que no reconoció nada más que la emoción de estar uniéndose a Homra. De Saruhiko, nada.

El ardor se tornó insoportable. Se dio cuenta de que algo tibio hacía camino por una de sus mejillas y lo más rápido que pudo cubrió su rostro con la capucha, antes de reventar, en completo silencio.

Todo le había caído encima como un balde de agua fría y la presión que sentía había llegado hasta su límite. El asesinato de Totsuka, la muerte de Mikoto, el abandono de Saruhiko.

—Misaki… —escuchó, mas hizo caso omiso— Misaki —llamó nuevamente Fushimi, cuya voz se había elevado un tanto para hacerse oír, tal vez creyendo que el pelirrojo no había escuchado. Pero Yata siguió guardando silencio, ahora siendo incapaz de contener los espasmos que el llanto traía consigo— ¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó Saruhiko y Yata pudo sentir la intensidad con la que lo estaban mirando.

—¡No, mierda, no estoy llorando! —Le gritó, enojado y tratando de sonar rudo, empero su voz surgió quebrada y más aguda de lo normal. Se cubrío la cara con la manga izquierda del polerón, tratando de apartar las lágrimas.

—Estás llorando —reafirmó el Azul, entonces Misaki sintió las manos de Fushimi, una en su hombro y la otra tratando de apartar el brazo que cubría su rostro. Intentó empujarlo, no quería que lo viera, pero el otro ejerció más fuerza y lo tomó por las muñecas. El pelirrojo apartó el rostro, temiendo cualquier cosa, pero lo próximo que pudo notar fue el palpitar tranquilo de Saruhiko, su respiración pausada y el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda—. Puedes hacerlo si quieres, nadie te está observando.

—Tú... tú sí —dijo.

—No creo que te moleste, ya te he visto llorar antes —le recordó, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo—. Pero me intriga el por qué.

Articular alguna palabra, entonces, parecía resultar imposible, pero hizo un esfuerzo aun así. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero ya estaban en esa situación, nada importaba en demasía. Dio un largo suspiro, conteniendo las lágrimas— Siento… —se mordió el labio, sin querer dejarse llevar y fracasando en el intento— siento culpa —dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Fushimi y cerrándolas en puños, arrugando la ropa. El más alto besó su frente y acarició su espalda y luego corrió la capucha junto con el gorro para poder pasar sus dedos por el cabello, desenrredando nudos a su paso. Misaki se dejó hacer y lloró libremente en el pecho de su acompañante, como solía hacer antes, cuando eran niños. No necesitó decirle nada más, siendo Saruhiko, él entendería.

—Tranquilo... —dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello— estoy aquí, Misaki, nunca me fui...

Yata siguió sollozando, después de unos minutos un poco más calmado. El frío y la pena parecieron menguar hasta casi desaparecer; aflojó el agarre conforme se sintió más tranquilo. Estaba cansado y la calma que lo llenaba era casi mágica; Saruhiko siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él. _¿Por qué no descansar un poco?,_ pensó, _no haría daño una siesta y Saru está aquí... _Entonces, rendido, se acomodó entre los brazos del otro y se durmió bajo la calidez de sus caricias, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

Cuando despertó lo hizo al otro día, en su cama, sólo vestido con la sudadera negra y los boxers. El resto de su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una silla. Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar lo que había pasado. La idea de que Saruhiko lo hubiera cargado hasta su casa, desvestido y dejado en su cama lo golpeó con fuerza. Pasó una mano por su cara, avergonzado. Entonces recordó su patineta.

Soltó una maldición, seguramente Fushimi no habría tenido idea de dónde la había escondido y la pobre tabla seguiría ahí, tras los arbustos.

—Ah, maldita sea… —dijo antes de revisar su móvil, que estaba junto a él. En una esquina había un ícono que indicaba un mensaje no leído. Tomó el aparato y se sorprendió al ver que era de Saru:

_Buenos días, Mi-sa-ki…_

Partía, y Yata se estremeció de nervios de sólo imaginar el tono de su voz.

_...tabla en el corredor junto con las llaves. Y como no tenías nada decente en el frigorífico compré algo y el desayuno está ahí, así que come._

_Saruhiko._

Había tratado de hacer una mueca de molestia pero le había sido imposible y, en su lugar, había tomado forma una sonrisa.

**Notas de la Autora: ¡**Primera parte terminada!

ASDF, no me decidía a dividirlo en dos, pero me pareció que sería una mejor idea.

Para Hanji, con cariño, y _**esperando**_ que termine ese Jean x Marco que me dijo que haría. ¡Mujer, me tienes en ascuas ;A;!

Una vez más, ojalá que les gustara, y esperen el próximo con ansias.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segunda parte! Espero que les gustara la primera; aquí culmina nuestra historia ;D

**Género: **_Friendship, Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi. Alerta de teorías._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_Saruhiko Fushimi __**x **__MisakiYata (Sarumi)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Ni __**K Project **__ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de la Autora, GoRa y GoHands. Esto lo hago por amor a Fushimi y Misaki y sin ánimos de lucro._

_Esta vez, tengo crédito para __**Karla**__, quien amablemente accedió a betear esto. Mujer, muchas gracias, de verdad (L)_

_**Rito de Año Nuevo**_

Siguió patinando un poco más hasta que divisó el edificio. Cuando estuvo en la entrada, buscó el arbusto donde el año anterior había dejado su tabla y la dejó ahí mismo, asegurándose de que no fuera visible desde ningún ángulo. Dio el rodeo y se encaramó rápidamente por la escalera de servicio hasta llegar al penúltimo piso, donde la puerta seguía tan entreabierta como la habían dejado la última vez. Siguió hasta el último piso y luego volvió a subir más escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que dejaba en la azotea. Abrió, pero esta vez, no encontró a nadie.

Misaki consultó la hora en su reproductor de música y sonrió con satisfacción. Eran recién las diez y media. Había llegado temprano y, lo mejor de todo era que su acompañante no había aparecido aún, lo que hacía que estar parado ahí supiera a victoria. Pasó una mano por su cabello, se colocó su gorro por sobre los audífonos –uno de los cuales colocó tras la oreja para poner atención–, y se puso ambas capuchas. Se sentó casi en el borde de la azotea, dejando que sus pies colgaran, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Miró hacia abajo, contemplando el pasar de los pocos vehículos y las muchas luces de la ciudad.

—Si te quedas ahí, te vas a caer.

Escuchó y reprimiendo una sonrisa dejó que su espalda quedara recostada en el suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió ahí, frente a la puerta, a Saruhiko Fushimi. Estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla negros y un abrigo color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas.

—Podrías cuidarte un poco más, —regañó el recién llegado mientras cerraba la puerta y con una cabezada le indicaba a Misaki que saliera de ahí.

Se levantó entonces, siguiendo a Saruhiko hasta el cubículo. Estaban a escasos metros del borde, pero algo era algo. Cuando se fijó bien, pudo notar que Fushimi tenía las orejas y la nariz rojas por el frío de la noche. Soltó una risita sarcástica.

—¿Y dices que yo no me cuido?

—¿Ah? —cuestionó Saruhiko, mirándolo confundido.

—¡Mírate! Vienes con toda la cara descubierta; pescarás un resfriado y yo me reiré de ello.

Saru sonrió de lado— No lo harás. —afirmó— ¿Por qué? Simple, Misaki: Si yo me enfermo –si alguna vez me llego a resfriar–, Awashima lo sabrá y se lo contará a Kusanagi, entonces lo sabrás tú y te preocuparás.

Misaki se sonrojó, sintiéndose atrapado por lo sencillo pero cierto de las palabras de Fushimi.

—Jódete.

—Es bueno que nos llevemos bien otra vez, —dijo Saruhiko, sentándose y señalando el suelo que estaba un poco más allá de sí, a su derecha, indicándole a Yata que se sentara. Misaki se dejó caer en silencio, su espalda chocando con el frío concreto. Seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien cómo iniciar una conversación con el hombre que estaba a su lado mirando a la nada.

Antes, años antes, hubiera sabido qué decir y cómo decirlo para sacar a Fushimi de su ensimismamiento –una de las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado en él–. Pero este era otro Fushimi y él más que nadie lo tenía claro. Apenas lo conocía, apenas sabía algo de él y lo que más lo desconcertaba era que el sentimiento no era mutuo, y el hombre de cabello azul podía leerlo fácilmente; Misaki era como un libro abierto cuyas letras no estaban bien definidas para todo el mundo, pero, para Fushimi, era otra cosa.

Él siempre supo qué era lo que le pasaba a Misaki, siempre supo cómo ayudarlo, cómo sacarlo de problemas. Y aunque nunca fue muy hablador ni muy sonriente, tampoco lo necesitaba, ninguno de los dos. Las sonrisas de Fushimi estaban en sus ojos, cuando brillaban, tornándolos más claros. Yata se sorprendió a sí mismo extrañando ver eso, pensando en que lo único que había sido capaz de ver en Saruhiko desde que había puesto un pie en Homra, había sido una sombra gris que impedía que sus ojos brillaran con sonrisas de nuevo. Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Porque, desde que habían encontrado refugio con el Clan Rojo, Misaki nunca se detuvo a ver a su mejor amigo consumirse en soledad.

Sintió un peso en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido. De lo que se habían perdido. Los dos.

—Oye… —llamó, dubitativo.

—Si no sabes qué decir, no es necesario que hables —dijo Saruhiko sin apartar la vista del frente antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra más—. Lo único que me importa es que estás aquí —dijo en ese tono tan parsimonioso suyo, pero Misaki _juró_ que un matiz muy, _muy _leve de felicidad se le había colado entre las cuerdas vocales. Sonrió hacia un lado, escondiendo el rostro. Decidió que, si no estaba en facultad para entablar una conversación, podría intentar el experimento que tenía planeado desde el año anterior, cuando Fushimi le había mencionado cuánto le molestaban sus cascos.

Rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó unos audífonos blancos, metidos en su paquetito; estaban nuevos. Empezó a deshacer la envoltura con la lengua entre los dientes, sabiendo que Fushimi había desviado la vista y sus ojos azules estaban puestos en él. Ya habría adivinado lo que quería hacer, porque Misaki fue capaz de ver cómo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa fugaz. Era inevitable hasta para él.

—¿Hace cuántos años que no hacemos eso? —Preguntó Saru.

—No sé… —contestó, tratando de hacer cuentas. — No me quiero acordar.

—Somos dos.

Misaki terminó de sacar los audífonos y separó cada uno pero no le pasó el derecho, sino el izquierdo. Fushimi lo interrogó con la mirada y Misaki recordó la forma en que los usaban. Cuando estaban solos Misaki ponía la L a su derecha y apoyaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y ahí se dormía, con las manos suaves de Saruhiko pasando por su pelo, desenredando los nudos que siempre se le formaban.

Tuvo la impresión de que su gesto le pareció infantil a Saruhiko.

—Antes lo hacíamos así.

—Sí, cuando éramos amigos —Misaki apretó los dientes, dolido, y pareció que Fushimi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. Tú sabes a qué me refiero —dijo, tomando el audífono derecho y colocándolo en su oído izquierdo. Yata no se lo esperaba, era como si Fushimi lo invitara a acercarse más a él. Tomó la otra parte del aparato y la colocó a su derecha. Sacó el reproductor, lo conectó y puso la primera canción; era un rap lento, con una letra algo triste.

—No puedo creer que sigas escuchando este grupo, es deprimente —dijo Saruhiko sin mirarlo—. Supongo que nadie más sabe, ¿verdad? —siguió—. Porque sería divertido ver al malote de Yatagarasu teniendo este tipo de música en su reproductor.

—Ah, cierra la puta boca, a ti también te gusta, y es más, —contestó Yata, algo molesto— te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me lo recomendó. Apuesto a que todavía guardas todos los discos que te regalé.

—Lo primero no te lo niego, pero de ahí en más, no te puedo asegurar que la integridad de esos discos sea… óptima.

El rostro de Misaki decayó y su labio tembló un poco. Soltó un gruñido y volvió la vista hacia el frente. Escuchó una risita y miró a Saru. — ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

—Que sigues siendo tan ingenuo como antes. —dijo, esta vez volviendo el rostro hacia el otro, con una pequeña sonrisa _sincera_ en el rostro. Misaki enrojeció de golpe, poco acostumbrado a ese gesto que tan pocas veces había podido ver, que hacía que le temblaran las manos de nerviosismo. Porque Saruhiko no estaba mostrando esa cara tan poco natural en él que había visto Misaki desde que el muchacho de cabello azul dejara Homra. Levantó la vista y realmente _vio _como los ojos de Fushimi no estaban opacos.

Y eso, para Misaki, era mucho.

—Cierra la boca. —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el otro. Saruhiko resopló con satisfacción y siguió mirando al frente.

Estuvieron así un rato. La hora pasó con relativa rapidez entre canciones viejas, algún cruce de palabras, y en un momento, Misaki se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo con gusto ante los comentarios de Fushimi y las cosas banales de las que hablaban, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si realmente nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y todo siempre hubiera sido así. Después de todo, ese había sido el objetivo de juntarse: conversar, pasar el rato, fingir que todo estaba bien. Misaki también se descubrió mirando a su amigo, –y el hallazgo de aquella realidad no le desagradó– más de lo realmente necesario.

—Pero Seri insiste en que debería relacionarme más con la gente —dijo Fushimi jugando con el cable de su audífono—. La verdad es que no lo entiendo.

—Y tiene toda la razón —respondió—. Saru, eres todo un genio, pero en relaciones humanas la jodes en grande.

—La gente no me atrae —señaló, frunciendo el ceño—, nadie me parece suficientemente interesante. No lo puedo evitar, es… —Fushimi pasó una mano por su cabello y Misaki supo que el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación no era el mejor.

—Vale, déjalo hasta ahí —contestó, deteniendo el discurso—. No me tienes que explicar, yo entiendo.

El ambiente se tensó entonces. Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando y Yata sintió un vacío; se había acostumbrado a que el aire estuviera lleno de tranquilidad, y el cambio no le gustó. Miró la hora en el reproductor. Eran las once y media, quedaba mucho para la una, hora en la que habían acordado que cada uno tomaría su camino hasta verse de nuevo de casualidad en la calle, así que necesitaba distender la situación.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que te pasé en matemáticas el último año que estuvimos en clases? —Preguntó.

—¿Cuál? —Respondió Fushimi y tras su voz se escondía algo de sarcasmo—, ¿aquella vez que me copiaste las respuestas? ¿O cuando te conseguiste las claves con el otro curso el día anterior?

Misaki se puso rojo, de nuevo. — ¡Pe-pe-pero te pase y eso es lo que cuenta! —Reclamó girándose hacia el otro, apretando un puño.

—Hiciste trampa.

—Pero te gané.

—Sigue siendo trampa, Mi-sa-ki —dijo, logrando que una corriente fría pasara por la columna de Yata.

—¡La última vez saqué setenta puntos de cien!

—Y yo cuarenta, pero me quedé dormido a mitad del examen. Habría logrado máximo si hubiera querido. —contestó, picando a Misaki.

El pelirrojo bufó enojado y se cruzó de brazos. No había logrado que Fushimi se enojara, nunca podía.

—¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó Saru.

—¿Qué? —Contestó aún molesto, pero relajó el rostro y los brazos cuando vio la expresión que se había alojado en el rostro de Saruhiko.

—Extrañaba esto —confesó y Yata no fue capaz de responder algo sarcástico, así que sólo sonrió de lado y contestó:

—Yo también —se puso a jugar con los botones del aparato que estaba en sus bolsillos, buscando alguna canción más suave—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La pregunta pareció pillar por sorpresa a Fushimi, porque tardó en responder. — Pasó que… —dijo, tratando de articular una respuesta— pasó que nos equivocamos.

—¿Dices que seguir a Mikoto fue un error?

—No —contestó—, digo que separarnos fue un error y digo que actuamos de la peor forma. No me comporté de lo mejor, así que cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que las penas las compartimos los dos.

—Nadie te está culpando, ya no… —Misaki suspiró pesadamente— Ya no…

—Me parece estupendo. Parece que cumplir veinte te hizo bien.

Y el silencio les cayó encima otra vez.

—¿Por qué tenemos que recordar eso?

Saruhiko soltó una risa apagada. — Parece que no aprendiste nada en secundaria, ¿verdad? —Dijo. Yata iba a contestar, pero el Azul lo cortó. — En historia, todas las clases, cada jodida clase el profesor partía diciendo que estudiamos el pasado para conocer el presente y no cometer los mismos errores de los ancestros en el futuro.

—Y yo que pensaba que las clases te aburrían.

—Claro que aburrían, pero el viejo lo decía casi todos los días; imposible que no se te grabe.

Misaki rio ante la observación. — Tienes razón —concedió—. A lo mejor sirve golpearnos con eso.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué aprendiste?

—… —Yata se sorprendió ante la pregunta, flectó la pierna derecha y puso el codo en ella, apoyando la palma de la mano en la mejilla, pensando en una respuesta que no fuera incómoda y tuviera coherencia. —Aprendí… —cerró los ojos— que un amigo jamás se deja atrás —respondió, y decidió que sería buena idea encarar esa realidad—. Pe… —comenzó sin despegar los párpados, avergonzado— perdóname, por haberte dejado de lado y eso —siguió rápidamente, reteniendo el impulso de mirar a Saruhiko. Pudo sentir cómo el otro se acercaba un poco hacia él. Lo escuchó balbucear algo. Estaba mordiendo las palabras, obviamente sin saber si hablar en voz alta.

—Son cinco para las doce —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y una idea algo estúpida cruzó por la cabeza del Rojo.

Según el camino que había estado tomando su conversación, se planteó la posibilidad de que su ocurrencia no fallara, pero como no había visto la reacción del otro, seguía en duda y si la jodía, sería en grande.

Pero no perdía nada.

Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y alargó su mano izquierda para tomar la de Saruhiko, que estaba escondida en el bolsillo del abrigo. Notó cómo él se tensaba bajo su toque y su calidez. Ni una palabra.

Decidió tentar su suerte y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Fushimi, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Di… dicen… —comenzó, espantosamente nervioso; era incluso peor que tratar de hablar con chicas. Porque, al menos, ellas no lo conocían, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, no podían leerlo ni mucho menos entrar por un segundo en su mundo. Saruhiko sí podía. Continúo:— Dicen que… ah, joder, que si en año nuevo… dos personas…

—Si dos personas se besan en año nuevo estarán juntas —completó Saru, que acaso estaría pensando lo mismo que él. Misaki lo vio consultar su PDA—. Son tres para las doce —informó con un tono que sonaba indiferente. Yata pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y un sentimiento de urgencia comenzaba a apoderarse de él, las impulsivas ganas de acercarse más hasta hacer que la distancia fuera inexistente. La sensación era extrañamente conocida. Apretó la mano del otro intentando darse fuerzas. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Saruhiko no se lo tomara mal e incluso, podría ser que le pareciera una buena idea, no tan ridícula ni tan descabellada si después de todo habían logrado hacer a un lado la mayoría de las diferencias, perdonado la mayoría de los errores, reconocido los propios, intentado volver a antes, incluso teniendo conocimiento de que eso era imposible. Pues bien, existía la posibilidad de recomenzar la historia, de escribirla bien y correctamente con una tinta que fuera imborrable. Misaki tenía la sensación de que estaba bien, de que ya que estaban ahí no había nada más que decir y en cambio, mucho más por hacer, así que se acercó más, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara junto al del Azul.

Se atrevió también a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Fushimi, cerrando los ojos, sin saber cómo seguir. Se había estancado y seguir tomando la iniciativa lo asustaba un poco, ante la incertidumbre de todo, viendo cómo sus propios demonios lo atormentaban y el fantasma de su pasado quería atacarlo.

—Queda un minuto —anunció el más alto, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello de Misaki y dejándole un beso cerca de la sien—. Nos vamos a atrasar —dijo y el rostro de Yata se encendió con el color del fuego cuando las manos de Saruhiko lo tomaron desprevenido y se apoderaron de su cintura, obligándolo a sentarse sobre su regazo, quedando cara a cara. Contuvo la respiración con los labios entreabiertos, pestañeando más de lo estrictamente requerido y Yata _realmente_ pudo sentir cómo su corazón se detenía por segundos al contemplar de cerca los ojos azules que tras los lentes brillaban como nunca antes había visto, y luego reparó en una leve curvatura en el rostro de Fushimi que, a su ver, formaba la sonrisa más perfecta. Nunca, _nunca,_ había visto ese gesto en él, y se llenó de calma y de seguridad. Volvió a respirar, apretando el estómago y rodeando el cuello de Saru con sus brazos, se acercó con cuidado hasta su rostro, apoyando su frente en la contraria, dejando que sus alientos tibios se mezclaran, esperando el momento justo, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Entre sus labios no deberían quedar sino segundos. Fushimi volvió a tomar su PDA.

_Diez, nueve…_

Estaba cerca, la expectación llenaba a Misaki.

_...ocho, siete, seis…_

¿Qué se sentiría besar a alguien? Tal vez sería como se lo había descrito Tatara, como estar probando el dulce más delicioso de todos, ese que tenía tu sabor favorito en el mundo y que no cambiarías por nada.

…_cinco, cuatro…_

Le pareció incluso ridículo imaginar que los labios de Saru tuvieran sabor a chocolate, o vainilla o tres leches. Sería interesante. Se rio nerviosamente ante la idea.

…_tres…_

¿En qué pensaría Saruhiko? ¿Estaría tan ansioso como él? ¿O estaría como siempre, calmado? Yata escuchó el sonido del PDA siendo dejado en el suelo.

…_dos…_

No importaba, la verdad era que no importaba. Lo único relevante era el paso que estaba dando, que nunca se imaginó dar. Se mordió el labio antes de acercarse un poco, sólo un poco más hacia el otro, anhelando tocar…

…_uno…_

Y una explosión gigantesca tuvo lugar en su mente y en su corazón y en su boca y en el cielo y en su vida. Al tiempo que se escucharon gritos de emoción a lo lejos y miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban tanto en el cielo como en su cuerpo, Saruhiko y Misaki habían unido sus labios en un beso que lentamente había comenzado a tomar forma una vez que hubieron estado seguros. Fushimi recorría la espalda y la cintura del más bajo con sus manos y él sentía que cada toque suyo dejaba una marca a pulso con fuego azul y rojo por sobre la ropa. Saru tenía un vago sabor a café.

Yata pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello azul, masajeando con calma mientras se concentraba en memorizar cada detalle, atrapar cada sensación para dejarla grabada en su memoria y en su cuerpo. Se atrevió a mover sus labios para cambiar la posición de su rostro, empujando a Saru, quien lo empujó de vuelta en el mismo gesto, apretándolo más hacia sí, haciendo que el beso se tornara acalorado. Al Rojo le pareció que la boca del otro estaba hecha especialmente para él, que encajaba a la perfección con la suya. Siguió moviéndose, necesitando más sin saber cómo obtenerlo y en un movimiento rápido, apretó suavemente el labio inferior de Fushimi antes de seguir, entonces el de cabello azul aventuró su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y Misaki, sin ninguna queja abrió un poco la boca para dejarlo pasar. Sus lenguas chocaron jugando entre ellas, recorriendo el interior de la boca contraria, marcándolo, profundizando más el contacto, apretándose más el uno contra el otro. Yata gimió suavemente, buscando más, volviendo a atacar únicamente los labios de Saruhiko en besos pequeños que le fueron respondidos cada vez con más debilidad, ambos respirando con dificultad. Se separaron y Misaki entreabrió los ojos; Saru aún los tenía cerrados, parecía que estuviera procesando lo ocurrido y cuando finalmente los abrió, en ellos había un brillo aún más intenso y eso fue para Yata suficiente prueba de que había hecho bien lanzando la propuesta. Suspiró.

El rostro de Fushimi estaba iluminado con los múltiples colores de los fuegos artificiales que lucían tras ellos. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Besó su frente antes de apoyar la suya en ella.

—¿Nada… —Comenzó Saruhiko— …nada que quieras decirme?

—¿Necesitas que te diga algo?

El más alto exhaló, aún con los labios curvados hacia arriba— No.

—Entonces no me preguntes estupideces —dijo Misaki antes de volver a besarlo, con cuidado, sin ninguna prisa. Saru rompió el contacto para ir a por las mejillas aún sonrosadas del pelirrojo y a por su cuello, dejando un rastro desde la barbilla hasta la base, arrancándole suspiros algo agitados—. ¿Crees que sea verdad? —Preguntó de todas formas, pasando sus manos desde la espalda hasta el pecho de Fushimi, recorriendo y a la vez empujándolo un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía una expresión de confusión, que lo invitaba a aclararse. — Eso de que a las doce…

—Eso —lo cortó Saruhiko— depende de nosotros. Pero si quieres creerlo, créelo entonces, aunque estoy seguro de que esto saldrá bien incluso si no nos hubiéramos besado justo a la hora, o al menos, saldrá bastante bien. —Misaki rió, posando sus labios en una de las mejillas del otro y luego apoyando su frente en el rostro mientras su mano derecha tomaba la de Saru, entrelazando sus dedos, y la izquierda acariciaba con cariño parte de su mentón y de la cara—. Pero insisto —dijo—, depende de qué queramos nosotros. Al menos, por mi lado, estoy bien si vamos de a poco, como hemos estado haciendo todo el año.

—No va a ser lo mismo.

—Eso es obvio. Ahora voy a poder hacer lo que siempre he querido —dijo antes de volver a besarle. Yata correspondió por unos segundos antes de llenarlo de besos en las mejillas y la frente.

—Estaremos bien… —susurró, abrazándolo, dejando que su mentón descansara en el hombro del otro— mientras tú no intentes nada raro.

—Jo, Misaki, ya estaba planeando tantas cosas que podría hacerte —ronroneó Fushimi. Misaki sabía que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo, pero se sonrojó y lo insultó de todas formas.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres un bastardo pervertido! —Le gritó, escondiéndose en la curvatura del cuello. Saruhiko soltó una risa y le acarició la espalda con la mano que tenía libre.

—Sí, Misaki, yo también te quiero.

Nada podía estar mejor ni ser más perfecto.

Habían madurado bastante, ambos, y eso significaba que el barco en el que se estaban subiendo tenía muchas posibilidades de llegar a un puerto estable. Si el viaje sería seguro, no lo sabían, pero podrían afrontarlo, o al menos así lo pensó Misaki. No sabía si sería difícil, pero ahora tenía a Saruhiko de vuelta con él y esperaba que, esta vez, el lazo fuera más fuerte.

Sí…

Seguramente, todo saldría bien.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Ta-dah! Aquí está, terminado. A las 3:28 de la mañana, pero lo vale, porque he estado un buen tiempo escribiendo esto. Sé que no es tanto, pero comprendan, cielitos, que escribir en un Galaxy Mini es complicado, ya que la basura de pantalla no es grande y a veces, se pega o el programa se cierra y pierdo progreso (T0T)

Ha sido tan lindo escribir esto uwu, espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno ;D

Tengo más proyectos en proceso, de diversos fandoms, y estoy pensando en retomar ese multichapter de Hetalia que tan buena aceptación tenía.

Con mucho cariño a Hanji/Saiko, que me aprobó esta basura y para la Karla también :)

¡Amor y pastel para todos!

P.D. Ya que me esforcé tanto, igual yo creo que un review no haría daño ;u;


End file.
